<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time by swk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696171">Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk'>swk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, Кёнсу может написать несколько томов книг о том, как лохануться в этой жизни.<br/>Прочитать столько историй о красивой любви, чтобы закончить все в подвале не пойми с кем. Голос у этого парня хотя бы приятный, ладно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, kind of Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чонин тут фиялочка, серьезно<br/>и вообще, тут все через призму моего плохого йумора, поэтому ...:)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="btn-group btn-group-sm">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>На самом деле, Кёнсу может написать несколько томов о том, как лохануться в этой жизни.</p>
  <p>Начнет он с самого рождения. С рассказов о том, как не разговаривал лет до трех, и родители начали бояться, что он умственно отсталый. На самом деле Кёнсу просто вообще не любил разговаривать и делал это только по надобности. Кто же виноват, что он ее не видел? Не видит и сейчас.<br/>Продолжить можно тем, что рос он слишком вялым и щуплым, еще и очкариком. И совсем немного помешанным на зубрежке. Словно она ему помогала — отличником он никогда не был.<br/>Появление в жизни Пак Чанёля, Бён Бэкхёна и Ким Минсока тоже удачей не назовешь. Особенно, если учитывать, что они прилипли к нему в начале средней школы. И не отлипли до сих пор.<br/>Но Кёнсу все еще пытается изгнать их из своей жизни, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы не расслаблялись.</p>
  <p>Вообще, первые три тома «Увлекательных приключений До Кёнсу» можно пропустить ввиду отсутствия этой самой увлекательности.<br/>Но вот том четвертый, в котором описывается жизнь студента, подлежит подробному изучению.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу определенно находится немного не в себе, когда решает, что ему надоело быть девственником. Ему всего 22 и что в этом такого. На деле же Бэкхён каждый год на день рождения дарит ему конверт, в котором написано: «Желаю, наконец, снять напряжение. И не только! Чмоки~♡». И Кёнсу уже просто не может получать эти дурацкие письма.<br/>Поэтому он решительно настроен пойти на вечеринку, напиться и, наконец, отдаться какому-нибудь сильному и заботливому. Гею, разумеется.</p>
  <p>Первые пункты плана он выполняет добросовестно: подготавливает себя минут 15 в душе, долго и нудно выбирает одежду, укладывает волосы гелем и даже разрешает Минсоку прибиться к нему.<br/>Кёнсу напивается, со всеми общается и чувствует, что делает все по плану.<br/>Пока не оказывается в подвале дома, где проходит вечеринка, на старом едва целом диване с парнем пыхтящем над ним.<br/>В подвале темно, а у Кёнсу зрение и без темноты не ахти. Рассмотреть на поверхности он этого парня тоже не очень успел: был сильно занят тем, что терся задницей о стояк этого самого парня.<br/>А теперь он лежит под незнакомцем, слышит, как тот пыхтит, резко дергается и слюнявит шею. Не очень-то возбуждающе. Но этому парню хватает ума трогать его член, и хотя бы за это Кёнсу ему благодарен.<br/>На самом деле, заниматься сексом пьяным было не очень умной идеей. Кёнсу кажется, что в состоянии опьянения и секс-гуру покажется ему поленом.<br/>Даже немного стыдно перед этим старательным мальчиком, от которого не несет перегаром. Трезвый, что ли.<br/>Когда они заканчивают, а Кёнсу приходится прилично попотеть, догоняя себя рукой, то заваливаются спать на видавший виды диван.<br/>На самом деле, заваливается этот паренек, еще и прижимается к нему, опутывает его как коала, а Кёнсу просто лежит и думает, какой же он лох.<br/>Прочитать столько историй о красивой любви, чтобы закончить все в подвале не пойми с кем. Голос у этого парня хотя бы приятный, ладно.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу не остается даже на час: дожидается, когда над ухом раздается мирное сопение, кое-как одевается и выбегает из дома, не оборачиваясь.<br/>Хватит с него приключений. Теперь можно еще лет пять никакой близости не иметь.</p>
  <p>Удивительно, но на следующий день в университете небо не падает. Все идет своим обычным чередом, если не считать Минсока, который все еще обижен из-за его побега.<br/>Но Кёнсу клянется своим друзьям, что на ближайшие тысячу лет он их и только их, и друзья его добросердечно прощают.</p>
  <p>Начинает небо падать, когда через месяц на их факультет переводится новенький. Новенького зовут О Сехун и Кёнсу думает, что еще не видел таких длинных ног. И вообще, он бы не только на них посмотрел, но и примостился между.<br/>Поэтому, когда Сехун оказывается в его группе, да еще и сам инициирует знакомство, Кёнсу почти теряет сознание.<br/>Они стоят посередине столовой, Сехун протягивает ему руку с широкой ладонью и прямыми пальцами, Кёнсу тянется в ответ, совсем слегка улыбаясь. И падает на пол, впечатываясь лицом в пол. Губа немного кровит, а кто-то проходящий мимо говорит подозрительно знакомым голосом: «Упс, извини».<br/>Увидеть кто это Кёнсу не успевает, потому что Сехун уже на коленях и аккуратно вытирает губу влажной салфеткой.<br/>Что не делается — к лучшему.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу решает, что даже если не получится притронуться к прекрасным и длинным ногам, то можно хотя бы стать другом — всяко лучше, чем Чанёль с Бэкхёном.<br/>На следующий день Сехун сам подсаживается к нему на лекции, и Кёнсу тяжело сдержать улыбку от уха до уха. А когда через несколько дней они вместе сидят в столовой, он начинает думать, что возможно что-то светлое ждет его в конце пути.</p>
  <p>Кёнсу всегда был тихушником, и ему это нравилось. Нравится и сейчас, вот только внезапное внимание с разных сторон этому не помогает.<br/>Он сидит с Бэкхёном на лавочке в университетском парке, и внезапно в него прилетает скомканная бумажка. Не то чтобы ему было больно, скорее ему немного непонятно, от кого и для чего.<br/>Изрисованный пингвинами шкафчик и спрятанная форма для спорта вообще кажутся сущим бредом.</p>
  <p>— Такое впечатление, что ты обзавелся злобным домовым, что смешно. Учитывая, что ты сам себе гном.<br/>Кёнсу смотрит на Чанёля, который слишком высокий для нормального корейца, и надеется, что до друга и без его пинков дойдет, что он думает.<br/>До Чанёля никогда не доходит. Даже после двух пинков и одного подзатыльника.<br/>Но самое неприятное, что не доходит не только до Чанёля, но и до хулигана, который усложняет ему жизнь глупыми выходками.</p>
  <p>Зато у Кёнсу есть Сехун с которым они собираются в субботу пойти в кино на ночной сеанс.<br/>Кёнсу даже стрижется по-новому, делает цвет волос каштановым вместо черного, и уже видит, как кино заканчивается поцелуем на заднем ряду.<br/>Но буквально за час до выхода звонит Сехун и самым жалостливым голосом сообщает, что у его нового друга проблемы и он срочно должен идти туда.<br/>Небеса точно издеваются над Кёнсу. Он обещает себе, что предпримет еще ровно две попытки и, если ничего не получится, то просто отморозится от всего мира и умрет в пещере отшельником. Идея кажется самой гениальной из всех, которые он когда-либо производил на свет божий.</p>
  <p>Вторая попытка залезть Сехуну в трусы проваливается, когда Кёнсу приглашает Сехуна к себе в гости, но вместо интимной обстановки, получает еще Бэкхёна, Чанёля и Минсока, которые решили внезапно нагрянуть к другу, чтобы ему не было одиноко.<br/>Кёнсу благодарен парням до коликов в животе. По крайней мере, Сехун веселится, измеряя длину ног с Чанёлем на спор.<br/>Ноги у О Сехуна грешно длинны, даже если у Чанёля длиннее — они-то не привлекательны.</p>
  <p>О третьей попытке Кёнсу страшно думать. Он уже почти ни на что не надеется, но вдруг что-то да получится? Только через месяц он кое-как собирает силы, чтобы позвать Сехуна прогуляться по ночному Сеулу. Идея кажется гениальной, потому что даже ночной Сеул переполнен людьми и Кёнсу всегда может пойти на попятную.<br/>И все же он так надеется, что чудеса случаются.<br/>Возможно и случаются, если вы не До Кёнсу.<br/>Если вы — До Кёнсу, то готовьтесь к тому, что даже если вечер начался хорошо, далеко не факт, что он закончится в таком же духе. Если вообще закончится.<br/>Ночной Сеул очень красив, и Кёнсу не может не глазеть по сторонам: на самом деле не так-то часто он выбирается из дома после заката. А если и попадает на ночные улицы, то только когда тащит из бара пьяного Бэкхёна. На время он даже забывает Сехуна, а очухивается только тогда, когда ледяные пальцы смыкаются вокруг его запястья.<br/>Сехун почему-то слишком внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, и Кёнсу только непонимающе хлопает ресницами. Они переходят на более пустую часть улицы.<br/>То, что говорит Сехун, Кёнсу вообще не может переварить.<br/>— Это правда, что ты занимался сексом с Ким Чонином?<br/>— Э? — Кёнсу хлопает ресницами еще усерднее и сдавливает руку Сехуна. Что происходит и с кем он вообще мог иметь секс? У него ведь был только один раз с тем парнишкой, лица которого он даже не знает. И, черт. Возможно, даже если он не знает лица парнишки, тот знает лицо Кёнсу.<br/>Роман об увлекательной жизни До Кёнсу достиг своего климакса.<br/>— Кёнсу, ты в порядке? — Сехун щелкает пальцами перед лицом, и Кёнсу выходит из ступора так медленно, как открывается несмазанная дверь.<br/>— Я — в полнейшем! Что за Ким Чонин и почему я должен был заниматься с ним сексом? — честно спрашивает он.<br/>Сехун молчит и выглядит слишком озадаченным. Кёнсу никогда таким его не видел.<br/>— Ким Чонин, парнишка, который на другом факультете. На вечеринке вы сначала танцевали, а потом занимались этим в подвале…<br/>Так вот с кем Кёнсу занимался сексом! Спасибо, что университет у них общий или наоборот — не спасибо.<br/>— А ты об этом откуда знаешь? — брякает он в целях самозащиты.<br/>— Так вы занимались?<br/>— Да я без понятия! Это было один раз, я был пьян, и я даже лица этого парня не знаю!<br/>— Ммм, — Сехун прикусывает указательный палец и смотрит на Кёнсу, и смотрит подумать страшно как.<br/>Наконец, Кёнсу не выдерживает. У него уже уши краснее спелых томатов и совсем немного дергается левый глаз.<br/>— Так откуда ты это все знаешь и зачем спрашиваешь? — нужно постараться не кричать.<br/>— Ну, мне рассказал Чонин о том, что вы переспали. Мне кажется, что он немного обижен на тебя. Точнее много. Думает, что ты его игнорируешь, после того, как бросил его ночью в подвале. Я пытался объяснить ему, что ты вроде бы не такой… Что скорее ты забылся или потерялся, но он твердо уверен, что ты его ненавидишь и прямо пылает праведным гневном в ответ.<br/>Внезапно все становится на свои места: смешки за спиной, маленькие гадости, домовой, который вовсе не домовой.<br/>Кёнсу натянет трусы на голову этому Ким Чонину. Это же надо быть настолько обиженным и настолько бесполезным! Вся его месть не страшнее мести ребенка, который только научился ходить и орудовать молоточком.<br/>Разумеется, третья попытка проваливается, но Кёнсу этого даже не замечает.</p>
  <p>Первым делом Кёнсу находит этого Ким Чонина. На самом деле, он хватает Сехуна за ухо и приказывает найти ему виновника всех бед. Ищут они почти всю перемену и Кёнсу злится, что опоздает на занятие. Впрочем, мысли о занятии отпадают, когда они находят Чонина сидящим на лавочке.<br/>У этого Ким Чонина смуглая кожа, удивительно соблазнительная. Возможно, поэтому Кёнсу и не разглядел Чонина в темноте подвала? У Чонина слегка припухшие после сна глаза, но томный взгляд. А ещё очень пухлые и широкие губы. Однако, почему они не додумались целоваться в ту ночь? А вообще Чонин смотрит глазами испуганной лани и не решается прожевать бутерброд, который некрасиво выпадает изо рта.<br/>Если бы все так пугались при виде Кёнсу, как пугается Чонин.<br/>— Это ты мне гадил в шкафчике? Кидал в меня фантики? Говорил непонятно что Сехуну? А? Признавайся? — он совсем не собирается звучать устрашающе. У Кёнсу по жизни голос такой.<br/>И вообще, если этот Ким Чонин был так на него зол, почему сейчас выглядит таким… невинным? Тихим? Словно школьница, которая не может признаться в любви старшекласснику.<br/>И… Кёнсу всегда был тугим, но тут до него дошло.<br/>— Это был я, — начинает мямлить Чонин, предусмотрительно убирая бутерброд в пакет. — Просто я решил отплатить тебе твоей же монетой, вот… — в своих словах Чонин, определенно, не очень уверен.<br/>— Это какой? Я тебе не гадил. Да я как бы вообще о твоем существовании не знал! Узнал вот аж вчера.<br/>— Как же так? — Чонин вскакивает с лавочки и возвышается над Кёнсу. Оказывается, у Чонина еще и плечи красивые, и вообще фигура такая, что Кёнсу совсем немного чувствует себя кретином. Не разглядеть такое счастье?<br/>— Ну, — Кёнсу опускает взгляд в пол, а на самом деле пялится на колени Чонина, которые видно сквозь рваные джинсы. — Я был пьян. О-о-о-очень пьян. А еще и без линз. Чтоб ты понял, я даже свою руку перед глазами не очень видел. Не то что тебя. А потом я понял, что пьяным каши не сваришь и ушел. И не думал тебя бросать, потому что я тебя, по сути, и не знал.<br/>Если судить по лицу Чонина, то бедного покинула жизнь. Кёнсу уже видит в своем сознании, как щенячьи ушки Чонина опускаются, а хвостик больше не виляет. Не мог же этот ребенок в него влюбиться?<br/>Его сожрет совесть за разбитое сердце невинного создания, которое всего-то жарило его ночью в подвале после вечеринки.<br/>— Вот как, — Чонин прокашливается и отворачивается, светя пунцовыми ушами. — Тогда не буду беспокоить и извини, окей? Я не со зла, я просто…<br/>— Я просто тебе понравился, и ты был обижен, да? — Кёнсу совсем аккуратно помогает со словами, а сам подходит ближе и кладет руку на плечо. Чонин мгновенно напрягается, но Кёнсу только улыбается и поднимается рукой слегка вверх, начинает поглаживать пальцем шею.<br/>Чонин молчит долго, затем бубнит что-то под нос, и только потом решается:<br/>— Да.<br/>— Тогда не вижу проблемы. Я тебя сегодня вот увидел, и ты мне тоже понравился! А секс у нас так уже вообще был! Все, можно и встречаться.<br/>Кёнсу не убирает руку с шеи Чонина, даже когда тот поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть своими совсем уже не сонными, а удивленными глазами.<br/>— Как встречаться? Что? Я не готов. То есть, готов, но это…<br/>На самом деле, Кёнсу никогда не был инициатором ничего. Но есть в Чонине что-то такое забавное, нежное и милое, что пробуждает в нем странные желания. И Кёнсу совсем немного хочется этого ребенка себе. По крайней мере, смотреть на красивое лицо при свете, и слушать приятный низкий голос. А, возможно, второй их секс, да еще и на трезвую голову, будет действительно хорошим.<br/>— Успокойся, — у Кёнсу на глазах слезы, он не может прекратить смеяться. — Я ведь шучу. Пока я предлагаю просто познакомиться. А то вдруг ты узнаешь, какой я противный и сбежишь от меня.<br/>— Нет, я никогда!<br/>— Ладно-ладно, успокойся. Хорошо, я тебе нравлюсь даже занудным и противным. Это очень мило. Настолько, что я даже прощу тебе твои тупейшие выходки.<br/>При упоминании маленьких хулиганств, Чонин вспыхивает еще сильнее, и Кёнсу нежно проводит пальцем по слегка горячим щекам.<br/>— Прости…<br/>— Ничего, давай я просто научу тебя как нормально издеваться над людьми? Чтобы не стыдно было, ок?<br/>Чонин кивает радостно-радостно, Кёнсу улыбается в ответ, а Сехун идет за ними почему-то с таким лицом, словно увидел что-то жуткое, грязное и протухшее.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>